1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mortar mixing apparatus for use in connection with concrete mixers. The mortar mixing apparatus has particular utility in connection with concrete mixers which is connectable with a conventional wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mortar mixing apparatus are desirable for use on jobs requiring small amounts of concrete for work such as fence laying, mailbox post mounting and for brick laying. Currently for mixing small amounts of concrete buckets or wheelbarrows are used, the concrete mix is poured into the container with water and a shovel is used to mix the batch. The problems stemming from this are incomplete mixing, waste and additional physical labor to mix the batch. A need was felt for a mixer that could be mounted to a conventional wheelbarrow to mix concrete, and which would have a safety shield and be capable of movement about the wheelbarrow to fully mix the concrete.
The use of concrete mixers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,225 to Cunningham discloses a wheelbarrow with removable mixer having upright side and end walls includes a generally U-shaped, upwardly opening cutout in one of the end walls. A mixing unit can be mounted to the wheelbarrow by placing a mounting plate of the unit over the cutout. The mixing unit comprises an elongate shaft protruding through the mounting plate into the container and means for driving the shaft. A mixing blade defined by axially spaced first and second arms which are angularly offset with respect to each other and attached to the shaft adjacent the mounting plate and adjacent a free shaft end, respectively, is also provided. The first arm of the blade extends radially away from the shaft and the second arm extends radially and axially away from the free shaft end while a generally longitudinally extending, twisted blade section interconnects free ends of the first and second arms. However, the Cunningham '225 patent does not have a safety panel enclosing the mixer within the wheelbarrow and does not have two push pull handles for complete physical control of the mixer.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,436 to Butterfield discloses a mortar mixing attachment for an earth moving machine bucket with end wall apertures. The attachment comprises a rotary shaft structure adapted to be rotatingly received in the apertures. A bearing assembly is rotatably supporting one end of the shaft structure. A means secures the bearing assembly to one of the bucket end walls. A rotary hydraulic motor driving unit drives the other end of the shaft structure. A means secures the driving unit to the other bucket end wall. Multiple mixing agitators are secured to the shaft at longitudinally spaced intervals therealong. The agitators include spring arms of arcuate configuration and of substantially semi-circular extent that have their inner ends secured to the shaft structure. The arms partially encircle the shaft structure. The agitators also include mixing paddles secured to the outer ends of the arms. However, the Butterfield '436 patent does not have a safety panel enclosing the mixer within the wheelbarrow and does not have two push pull handles for complete physical control of the mixer.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,735 to Selvage discloses a combined wheelbarrow and mixer comprising an axle and ground engaging wheels disposed on the axle to provide a roll about structure. A tray is mounted on the frame. The tray defining a mixing chamber having a pouring spout leading therefrom through which contents of the chamber may be discharged. Stirring paddles are disposed within the chamber for mixing the contents thereof. A drive mechanism actuates the paddles and includes a motor carried by the frame. The motor is disposed ahead of the axle and the mixing chamber is located in back of the axle. The motor and chamber partially balance one another. The spout extends laterally beyond the motor in all directions and overlies the motor. However, the Selvage '735 patent does not have a safety panel enclosing the mixer within the wheelbarrow and does not have two push pull handles for complete physical control of the mixer.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mortar mixing apparatus that allows concrete mixers which is connectable with a conventional wheelbarrow. The Cunningham '225, Butterfield '436 and Selvage '735 patents make no provision for a safety panel enclosing the mixer within the wheelbarrow and do not have two push pull handles for complete physical control of the mixer.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mortar mixing apparatus which can be used for concrete mixers which is connectable with a conventional wheelbarrow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the mortar mixing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of concrete mixers which is connectable with a conventional wheelbarrow.